Gary Harrison
'Gary Harrison, '''commonly referred to as '''Garrison '''is a former antagonist who appears in The Hell that Walks: Season 1 and The Hell that Walks: Season 2 and later returns in The Hell that Runs: Season 1 as a main character. He was also a member of Penelope's Group. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Garrison's life before the apocalypse except that he was the son of a sergeant and that prior to the outbreak, he was a ballet instructor. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Garrison joined up with Penelope's group and formed a friendship with Harley. Season 1 Killing in the Name Of Garrison first appears along with Harley where the two are instructed by Todd to bring Tyler, Drew, Zoey and Paul to Wendell. He later appears along with numerous other members of the group at the farmhouse, where he watches as Wendell beats on Leon and Wendell is eventually killed by Nicole. During the fight, Garrison and Harley go after a left-behind Jenny, but ends up losing her. O'Death Garrison is shown among the group when watching Leon and Matt fight for their lives. He eventually witnesses Penelope's death at the hands of Terrance, and chases the three along with the others. He is unable to catch them however. Season 2 Back to Basics Garrison, along with Harley and Pete, make their return when Tyler and Beth see the three talking in the woods about a plan. Harley talks about the Constantine Safe-Zone to which Pete responds by insulting Harley. Garrison begins defending Harley and tries to keep Pete quiet. Garrison is eventually shot in the shoulder by Beth, leading to Pete giving chase to Tyler. Garrison is never seen again after this, and it is unknown if he survived his wound or succumbed to it. The Hell that Runs: Season 1 During the time gap between Hell that Walks and Hell that Runs, Garrison is separated from Harley for unknown reasons. He later finds a train station about six months prior to the events of The Hell that Runs: Season 1, and sets up bear traps and spike traps to capture lurkers. He was also bitten at some point during the gap, and amputated his ring finger. A New Beginning Garrison returns as he holds Quentin, Brock, Amy and Gabriel hostage once they break into the train station in order to escape a pack of lurkers. Garrison proceeds to disarm them, and says for them not to turn around, but Amy disobeys once he begins investigating Gabriel's injured leg. Eventually, he reveals himself and decides to help get rid of the lurkers. He then talks with Quentin, who notices Garrison scratching his injured shoulder, which Garrison brushes off. When a plan is made, Garrison helps Amy and Quentin to the roof of the train station, and when Quentin asks for help with morse code, Garrison is able to help. After the train is able to get moving, Garrison compliments Quentin on his ability. When he hears about the breach in Rock Hill, he is nonchalant about this, and when a herd of lurkers come, he says to leave the injured Gabriel behind, much to Amy's chagrin. He does however help push a mine cart onto the track and defend Quentin while he pushes the mine cart. At Rock Hill, he helps Quentin and Brock secure the safe-zone whilst also saving Trinity and Jey in the process. When Andrew later admits to causing Jonathan's death, he helps disarm Frank, and after Thomas asks if there is any amputees for proving that bites can be survived if cut off, Garrison reveals his lack of a ring finger. He then witnesses Thomas's death at the hands of Seth. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of beasties and possibly people. Relationships Harley While not seen much, it is apparent that the two have a good relationship, as Garrison is shown defending Harley from Pete. Pete While only seen interacting briefly, it is shown that Garrison and Pete dislike each other due to Pete's angry personality and constant insulting of Harley. Despite this, when Garrison is shot, Pete angrily goes after Tyler in order to get some revenge. Trivia * Garrison, along with Harley, were originally meant to join the safe-zone, but it was cut out due to the unrealistic scenario of the two being okay with living with the others. * Garrison knows Morse code. * Originally, Garrison's real name was Gareth, but his name was due to it being too similar to Garrett. * As of Where Demons Hide, Garrison is the longest confirmed surviving character who never made it to Willingdon Island. Category:Antagonists Category:Penelope's Group Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Hell that Runs: Season 1 Category:Alive Category:Rock Hill Category:Main Characters Category:Hell that Runs: Season 2